finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shiva (Invocación)
Shiva (シヴァ, Shiva) es una invocación muy recurrente que por regla general toma la forma de una mujer azul. Su ataque Polvo de Diamante, algunas veces llamado Polvo Diamantino o Diamantina, hace daño elemental de hielo. Junto con Ifrit y Bahamut, es una de las invocaciones exclusivas que aparecen en toda la saga principal desde Final Fantasy III hasta Final Fantasy XIII (aunque en Final Fantasy XII aparece como una aeronave en lugar de como una invocación). También aparece en otras sagas y en secuelas con la característica de invocar, con la única excepción Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Perfil Biografía Siendo normalmente descrita como la "Reina de los Hielos", rara vez se dan explicaciones de la historia de la invocación. No obstante, tiene un amante llamado Shivar y una hija llamada Shivan en Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, pero esta es la única aparición que ambos han tenido en toda la saga. En Final Fantasy XIII, Shiva tiene incluso una pareja de hermanas llamadas Nix y Styria. En Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn y Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, la historia de Shiva tiene bastante protagonismo en la trama principal del juego, aunque no aparece meramente como una invocación para el jugador sino más bien, aunque debe ser invocada, el jugador deberá luchar contra ella. Shiva ocasionalmente ha sido monstrada como una de las invocaciones más "acogedoras", ya que sólo requiere que luches contra ella para obtenerla en pocos juegos de Final Fantasy, y no suele mostrar malas intenciones al hacerlo. Apariencia Física La característica física básica de Shiva es que es una mujer delgada con un pálido y largo cabello azul que evoca una imagen de hielo y frío. Esta imagen es reforzada más tarde en sus secuencias de invocación debido al añadido de vientos árticos, temperaturas heladas y grandes formaciones de cristales de hielo. A pesar del frío, Shiva no varía su ropa ya que sólo lleva la ropa suficiente para ocultar su pudor, junto con botas y otras piezas de estéticas de ropa. No lleva arma, esto implementa su ataque principal Polvo de diamante con gestos con el brazo y/o fuerza de voluntad. Más tarde en otros juegos de la saga se le permite a Shiva hacer ataques físicos en forma de patadas y puñetazos. Apariciones ''Final Fantasy III Esta es la primera introducción de Shiva como habilidad de invocación en Final Fantasy. Puede ser adquirida comprando la magia de invocación de Nv.2 llamada '''escarcha'. *'Catalepsia': lanza Morfeo a todos los enemigos *'Mirada gélida': hace daño de hielo a un enemigo *'Polvo de diamante': hace daño de hielo a todos los enemigos ''Final Fantasy IV Aparece como una invocación (o "call" en la primera versión Norteamericana) para Rydia tras unirse al grupo en el Inframundo. También se puede luchar con ella como jefe en la edición de ''Advance. Final Fantasy V :Para la página de enemigo, vea Shiva (Final Fantasy V). El trabajo de Invocador tiene la habilidad de llamarla. Se obtiene en la torre detrás del Castillo Walse. Esta es la primera vez que Shiva apareció como un jefe y debe ser derrotada para poder obtenerla. Junto con sus tres Soldados de hielo, que también deben ser derrotados. ''Final Fantasy VI :''Ver Secuencias de invocación aquí :Para información del enemigo, ver: Shiva (Final Fantasy VI) Aparece como un Esper, el primer encuentro con los Replicantes es en los Laboratorios Magitec de Vector. Tras ser drenada de su poder, ella e Ifrit son eliminados por Kefka Palazzo y dispuestos en la tolva de residuos. Sabiendo el daño que tenían los dos Espers, Ifrit ataca al grupo. Shiva pronto siente el poder de Ramuh en ellos, y detiene el combate. Entonces otorgan sus habilidades a los Replicantes. Consume 27 de PM para invocarla, no se le puede bloquear, y te enseña los siguientes hechizos: *Hielo x10 *Hielo+ x5 *Lima x4 *Aspir x4 *Cura x3 ''Final Fantasy VII :''Ver Secuencias de invocación aquí La materia Shiva se obtiene de Priscilla en Junon después de que Cloud y compañía derrotaran al monstruo Bottomswell. Entonces puede ser asignada en un arma o armadura, y ser invocada en un combate. Esta es la primera vez que Shiva fue vista en 3D. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Shiva puede ser invocada en la batalla usando la Materia apropiada en este juego. Final Fantasy VIII :''Ver secuencias de invocación aquí Disponible como una de los dos Guardianes de la Fuerza asignados al protagonista Squall Leonhart al principio de la historia. De acuerdo con el Sistema de Enlaces de Final Fantasy VIII, los G.F.s pueden ser asignados libremente a cualquier miembro del grupo. Si Squall intenta salir del Jardín de Balamb antes de acceder al panel de navegación en su escritorio, Quistis te dará a Shiva y a Quetzal antes de salir al mapamundi. Las habilidades aprendidas por Shiva listadas a continuación: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''Ver Secuencias de Invocación aquí Shiva es un Eidolon que solamente puede ser invocado por la Princesa Garnet. El Ópalo es la joya con la que se le puede enseñar Shiva y su ataque Polvo diamantino. Conforme a las notas dejadas en el Muro de Invocación en Madain Sari, Shiva fue la que se descubrió en primer lugar por los invocadores en la forma de una niña pequeña. Como los años pasaron ella creció y tomó la apariencia familiar y adulta que tiene. Tetra Master ''Final Fantasy X :''Ver Secuencia de Invocación y Turbo aquí ]] La manifestación del Eón Shiva en este juego es el resultado de imágenes de sueño provisto por los Oradores (el espíritu de una persona muerta). Las invocaciones en ''Final Fantasy X están por primera vez en la saga bajo el control del jugador, y reemplaza a los miembros del grupo cuando son llamados a la batalla. Los Eones poseen un número amplio de nuevos ataques únicos junto a la habilidad de ataque y el uso de habilidades de magia, y también puede realizar su ataque tradicional y principal mediante el sistema de Turbo. de Shiva]] Shiva se consigue en el Templo de Macalania y puede ser usada en la batalla contra Seymour siempre y cuando sea llamada por el jugador. Cuando Lulu recibe y carga su Arma de los 7 astros, Caballero Cebolla, Shiva tendrá la posibilidad de romper el límite de daño de 9.999 VIT. El orador de Shiva es la sacerdotisa de Macalania. En la versión International y en las versiones PAL del juego, Shiva Oscura aparecerá como un jefe opcional bastante difícil cuando el grupo intente entrar de nuevo en el Templo de Macalania tras escapar de Bevelle. ''Final Fantasy XI thumb|150px|Shiva en Final Fantasy XI Shiva aparece en Final Fantasy XI, como uno de los 6 avatares celestiales. Ella representa el elemento hielo. El trabajo del Invocador es desbloquear el "hechizo" Shiva." Alternativamente, un valiente Invocador de bajo nivel puede ir en la búsqueda de Shiva por el hielo y derrotarla de Shiva en una batalla solo o en grupo. Ella tiene la magia de ataque más alta de los seis avatares celestiales en el juego hasta el momento, Hacer su pacto de sangre suele ser una opción popular. Shiva es también el nombre de uno de los servidores de juegos. Habilidades Final Fantasy XII thumb|left|152px|El barco volador Shiva Aunque no aparece en el juego como Invocación, la figura azul del Esper Mateus se asemeja mucho a Shiva. También hay un barco volador llamado Shiva. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings thumb|62px Shiva es el rango 3 de agua que se puede invocar, y cuesta 20 puntos de afinidad al invocar. Su ataque normal, Triple Slap, causa daño de tipo agua a un enemigo con tres golpes consecutivos. Su especial, Polvo de Diamante, causa daños graves de tipo agua a todos los enemigos, y las causas de parálisis. Ella es en realidad de tipo de hielo. Por lo tanto, es débil al fuego en lugar de al trueno . Final Fantasy XIII :''Ver Secuencia de Invocación y modo empatía aquí :Para la página de enemigo, vea Stiria (Jefe) y Nix (Final Fantasy XIII) [[Archivo:Shiva ilustración XIII.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Shiva en Final Fantasy XIII]] En Final Fantasy XIII, Shiva aparece como dos hermanas, una de color azul claro con una mancha azul oscuro alrededor del ojo, y la otra de color azul oscuro con una mancha más clara. Estas dos hermanas tienen la capacidad de transformarse en una motocicleta, la cual conduce Snow Villiers. Los nombres de la hermanas son Styria (スティリア, Sutiria) y Nix (ニクス, Nikusu). thumb|left|166px|Shiva en Final Fantasy XIIIStyria es la de piel azul oscuro y utiliza magia, mientras Nix, es de color más claro y inflige daño físico. Snow primero se enfrentará a ellas como jefes, como una prueba para demostrar su fortaleza. Sprite 2D thumb|236pxSquare Enix lanzo un video para repasar la historia del universo de FFXIII para refrescarnos la memoria de cara al lanzamiento de Lightning Returns se puede ver a Snow Invocar a las hermanas. Habilidades de Stiria Habilidades de Nix Modo Empatía Final Fantasy XIV: Shiva tiene un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de Final Fantasy XIV, es por eso que la explicación de este Primal (así es cómo se nombran a las invocaciones en Final Fantasy XIV), conlleva la descripción de parte de la trama principal del juego. Aparece también relacionada con el elemento hielo, realizando fuertes ataques, o congelando el suelo haciéndonos deslizar. El más poderoso de todos ellos es "Diamond Dust" en el que congela a toda la party podiendo causar la muerte instantanea si no se sigue la mecánica correcta durante la batalla. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Shiva no aparecerá meramente hasta el parche 2.4 Dreams of Ice, dónde empezaremos a profundizar en la historia de Ishgard y su guerra contra los dragones. Según una leyenda, Shiva era una mujer Elezen y la primera en enamorarse del dragón Hraesvelgr. Dado a que la vida de Shiva era un abrir y cerrar de ojos comparada con la eterna vida de un dragón, aceptó ser devorada por éste para que su alma permaneciese para siempre dentro de él. Hraesvelgr hizo honor a su amada para inspirar una alianza entre hombres y dragones que duraría doscientos años pero que se rompería posteriormente. A pesar de ello, siempre ha sido el alma de Shiva que yace dentro de él, el que le ha pacificado y mantenido al margen de la guerra contra los hombres. Con el tiempo, Shiva fue santificada y honorada por un grupo de herejes que se oponen a las políticas de Ishgard que se desarrollan entorno a la continua ofensiva contra los dragones de Dravania. Entre los herejes está Ysayle conocida cómo Lady Iceheart, siendo un referente para los herejes por su intento y convencimiento de tener la capacidad de poder invocar a la santa Shiva en defensa de los dragones. Gracias a la suma de aether provenientes de una cierta cantidad de cristales, Lady Iceheart consigue utilizar su cuerpo como depósito del alma de Shiva para así transformarse en ella. El jugador, a sabiendas de que la existencia de un Primal supone un riesgo para la gente del reino de Eorzea, deberá enfrentarse a Shiva en una espectacular e increible batalla. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward En la primera gran expansión del juego, Lady Iceheart cobrará gran protagonismo durante el desarrollo de la trama principal. A pesar de ser nuestra enemiga principalmente, su habilidad para comunicarse con los dragones, su conocimiento sobre ellos, y su afán por conseguir una paz entre ambos lados (aunque con medios cuestionables) harán que se convierta en una acompañante más en nuestro grupo con el fin de detener el ataque de los dragones de Dravania a Ishgard y viceversa. En el camino por tierras de dragones, nos toparemos con Hraesvelgr, el dragón amado de Shiva que le hace saber a Ysayle que la Shiva a la cual invoca no es su amada, sino una imagen de una Shiva creada por las creencias y plegarias que Ysayle y sus seguidores herejes comparten. Es por ello que Ysayle queda un tiempo en shock después de tanto tiempo creyendo que ella es la reencarnación de la amada del dragón y que por ello era capaz de invocarla. Más tarde, cuando nuestro protagonista y sus compañeros intentan penetrar en una fortaleza de islas flotantes llamada Azys La, vuelve a aparecer Lady Iceheart transformada en Shiva que nos ayuda distrayendo a nuestros enemigos, el Imperio Garlean, para que podamos entrar en la fortaleza con nuestro airship. Ysayle es disparada hasta la muerte pero no sin cumplir su objetivo y agradeciéndonos el hecho de haberle "enseñado la luz". ''Final Fantasy Type-0 [[Archivo:Shiva Type0.png|thumb|right|Shiva en ''Type-0]] Shiva es una de la invocaciones controlables del juego. Aparece con la piel de color carne, pelo azul y un vestido provocador, el cual consiste en un sujetador y una minifalda transparente, con guantes y botas, y todo de color marrón. Su habilidad consiste en que patina sobre hielo y realiza distintos ataques con este elemento. ''Final Fantasy Tactics [[Archivo:Shiva fft.jpg|left|220px|''Shiva de Final Fantasy Tactics]]El oficio Invocador gana esta invocación con el tiempo. Su ataque "fragmentos de hielo glacial" es un gran ataque elemental que se extiende sobre una parte del campo de batalla. Cuesta 24 PM, tiene una velocidad de 25, y las necesidades de 200 PJ para aprender. En la versión de PlayStation, cuando se invoca a Shiva, el invocador a veces dice: "Viento, que se desvanece en el silencio y en la luz, nos da el poder! Shiva!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Archivo:Shiva fftad.jpg|right|150px|Shiva from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]] A diferencia de sus otras apariciones en la que aparece con un atuendo revelador, esta encarnación de Shiva se muestra en la armadura completa con sólo la parte inferior de su rostro revelado. Esta versión de Shiva blande una espada y un escudo, sin embargo, no los utiliza para atacar. En lugar de eso, ella tiene la espada verticalmente por encima de su cabeza, y lanza un hechizo de hielo. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Al igual que ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Shiva aparece una vez más con su armadura de color azul oscuro y la espada. Similar a Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Shiva no utiliza su espada para luchar, sino que la eleva para enviar una serie de fragmentos de hielo a los enemigos seleccionados. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy thumb|right|Versión automática thumb|left|168px|Versión manual '''Shiva' aparece en Dissidia como una Invocación. Cuando usas a Shiva, gracias a su polvo de diamantes, congela la bravura del contrincante, evitando un cambio en el mismo. Shiva puede ser invocado de dos maneras diferentes: automáticamente, lo que la invoca de inmediato cuando el usuario es atacado y se ve su artwork en Final Fantasy VIII, y de forma manual, donde su artwork de Final Fantasy III. La versión automática de Shiva se puede obtener en la tercera fase de la historia Odisea del destino II, y su versión manual puede ser obtenida a la segunda vez que se juega en la misma historia, en la segunda etapa. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy thumb|left|Sprite de Shiva en combate Vuelve a aparecer como una invocación, pero además también es usada por Yuna en sus ataques, con la apariencia de ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited [[Archivo:Ffu-shiva.jpg|thumb|right|Shiva en Final ''Fantasy Unlimited]] En el anime Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Shiva hace dos apariciones como una invocación. Las tres cargas del Magun necesarias para convocar a Shiva son: *'Verde oscuro' *'Blanco puro' *'Hielo azul' En el audio inglés, las tres cargas, cambian: *'Verde bosque' *'Blanco virginal' *'Hielo azul' Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade thumb|leftShiva aparece como un Esper de elemento Hielo en este juego, al derrotarla el juegador obtendra la Piedra de Invocacion (Summon Stone) que permite que Shiva sea invocada en batalla, cuando se invoca usara su habilidad Diamond Dust. La animacion de cuando es invocada es muy parecida a la usada para invocarla en Final Fantasy V. Otras Apariciones ''Saga Chocobo right Shiva aparece en ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon, Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, and Chocobo Racing. También aparece en cartas de Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Apariciones fuera de Final Fantasy ''Itadaki Street'' series Shiva aparece en Itadaki Street Special y en Itadaki Street Portable. ''The World Ends With You right Shiva aparece como un pin llamado ''Tin Pin Shiva en The World Ends with You. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aunque no aparece directamente, en ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, uno de los estilos se denomina «Polvo de diamantes», que proporciona ataques afines al elemento frío. ''Blood of Bahamut [[Archivo:Bloodofbahamut shiva.jpg|thumb|left|Artwork de Shiva en ''Blood of Bahamut]] Shiva aparece como uno de los monstruos gigantes en Blood of Bahamut. ''Lord of Vermilion II [[Archivo:LOV-II Shiva.jpg|thumb|right|100px|Carta de Shiva en ''Lord of Vermilion II]] Shiva tiene su propia carta en el juego Lord of Vermilion II. ''Knights of the Crystals thumb|left|100px|Stein invocando a Shiva En ''Knights of the Crystals, Shiva es uno de los monstruos que invoca Stein en la fortaleza de hielo. Derrotar a los dos, otorgarán al jugador con el logro de quest, «maestro del hielo». en:Shiva (Summon) de:Shiva Categoría:Espers de Final Fantasy VI Categoría:Eidolones de Final Fantasy IV Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy V Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy III Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Guardianes de la Fuerza Categoría:Eones de Final Fantasy X Categoría:Espíritus de invocación de Final Fantasy IX Categoría:Espers de Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Categoría:Eidolones de Final Fantasy XIII